


Blind Trust

by LucifersLacyPanties



Series: The Price of Trust [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Choking, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Tony Stark, Kinky sex, Knifeplay, Negotiated cheating, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slapping, Sort Of, Toni Stark - Freeform, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Winter Soldier as a Separate Personality, always a woman Toni Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:28:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25925902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucifersLacyPanties/pseuds/LucifersLacyPanties
Summary: Toni and Bucky know that the Winter Soldier is getting angrier, harder to contain, and that he's been watching them together. After a lot of long, productive, healthy conversations, Bucky reluctantly agrees to let the Winter Soldier out for a night with his girlfriend, trusting that Toni can handle herself.Too bad they forgot to negotiate with the Winter Soldier.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Tony Stark/Winter Soldier
Series: The Price of Trust [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881520
Comments: 5
Kudos: 103





	Blind Trust

**Author's Note:**

> Mind the tags on this.  
> Better description of trigger warnings in the end notes.

_“Sweet thing, you don’t know what you’re agreeing to le—mmfffh”_

_“I know, and I’m offering.”_

_“S’not safe.”_

_“J will be watching.”_

_“S’not gonna be me. He’s not gonna understand. He’s not gonna take care of you.”_

_“You said he’s been watching all this time.”_

_“That doesn’t mean—“_

_“Maybe that means you’ll be watching during this.”_

_“Sweet Thing--”_

_“You said he’s been stressing you out lately.”_

_“Toni.”_

_“Doesn’t he deserve something nice?”_

* * *

The party was a drag, and Toni had managed, through threats, coercion, a liberal bribe, and significant ass-whooping of evil the weak prior, to clear a few days once the Delafonte’s annual cocktail party ended. Bucky slipped out early, unable to handle another round of schmoozing with women his age who kept groping his ass. And for other reasons. But if anyone asked, it was the groping thing. 

The rest of the Avengers were still scattered throughout. 

Natasha and her dress, a red so dark it looked like pooled blood, had half the men drooling in silence, and nearly a third of the women doing the same. Steve was loudly arguing about socialism with someone who looked like a FoxNews host; so he was having a blast. Clint and Thor had staked out the hallway to the kitchens to get first dibs on the next round of the curried pakora bites. The fusion foods theme was a hit with them both. Bruce refused to come to this one. Sam was… oh, Sam had Pepper in his arms, leading her around the half empty dance floor. That was adorable. He was staring up at her and saying something that had her blushing. 

Everyone was having a great time, except for Toni. Mostly because Bucky was gone, but she had to admit the anticipation was killing her. 

Cautious, but still a teasing bastard, all their earlier preparation had done was leave her desperate for the show to start. Now, she couldn’t even whisper in his ear about how she was dripping wet, aching for him. She couldn’t take him out to dance and lean close so her nipples dragged against the swagged silk of her dress, moaning to remind him what she would do later that night. She couldn’t have any of the things she wanted right now, because she was going to have something even better later. 

She hoped. Prayed to science she was placing the right bet. If she was wrong, it was going to ruin every bit of work Bucky had put in. Not that Toni would see the fallout if it went really really wrong. But she was confident. She’d seen the signs of it for months. She’d been patient all this time, and now there was just a little more of a bullshit cocktail party to withstand. 

Once the matriarch of the Delafonte clan made her rounds, gave her toast, and Toni got the high sign from Pepper — who was entirely distracted by the way Sam was chatting her up — she made her escape. 

Happy was assigned to drive the others when they departed. Toni slipped into the second car the team came in, certain that Bucky had sent it back for her when she saw the folded paper sitting on the seat. On top of it was the little, metal fidget toy he’d given her as a joke that she’d absolutely adored. It was assembled wrong. It locked in place when done right, almost indestructible. The car pulled away, and Toni squirmed in her seat as she stared at it. Assembled like it was, the toy would collapse if dropped, turning it from a silent, boring stick, into an unmistakably loud bell-like contraption. 

On the paper were three short lines. 

_I love you._

_I trust you._

_Thank you._

Toni tapped her nails on the door, scowling every time traffic laws meant they had to slow or stop. She was a billionaire. She could pay the fines. She wanted to be home, in the Tower, with — well it wasn’t going to be Bucky, was it? That was the whole point. 

After approximately four and a half years, the limo pulled to a stop in the underground car park, beside the private elevator. 

Shiny, polished brass doors closed, serving as a mirror. 

Her fussing during the night and in the car had softened the lipstick she’d arrived wearing. Her hair was pinned back carefully, with as few pins or spray as she could manage, fashion be damned. The heels were Jimmy Choos, and she’d be rid of them as soon as she reached her floor, but the dress? The dress was an excellent choice. Simple at first glance, it was an homage to the strappy armor Bucky wore; but where his was layered with buckles and bulletproof plates, hers was lacing and sheers over opaque silk. Carefully placed by the designer, she knew the sheer band over her breasts, and way they wrapped around her sides, daringly close to showing off the thong she wore, had nearly broken Bucky’s brain when she joined the team to depart. Despite the inspiration’s full coverage save an arm look, her dress was sleeveless, mostly backless, had a tiny flare once it got to her ass, and ended midway down her thighs.

It was her private joke on the subject. Like a Halloween costume. 

Winter Soldier, but make it Slutty. 

Making a sudden choice, she grabbed the lipstick from her clutch, applying a fresh pass of hot rod red. 

Just in time. The doors opened as she dropped it back inside, and she arrived home. 

The shoes didn’t make it more than a few steps, left where she dropped them, followed by the clutch. The fidget settled nicely in her hand, tucked between her fingers with the little knob helping to keep it there. Able to drop it, but not inclined to do it on accident. 

Her arrival in the garage would have been announced, and the game began sometime after she stepped off the elevator. His choice. It could be seconds, or it could be an hour. 

She knew that. 

Negotiated him into agreeing to it for days before he conceded. 

Still, it was a shock when a body stepped from the shadows beside her. His metal hand wrapped around her throat while his right caught her at the waist. Helpless against his strength, she was dragged against him, and her head tilted carefully so he could observe her. 

Toni shuddered as his hand drifted over the panels of sheer silk, and he tucked his nose behind her ear. It was a possessive, near-feral gesture. She knew he was strong enough to rip the suit apart. Smart enough to disable Jarvis if he was inclined — something she’d intentionally failed to mention to Bucky. She knew that she was at his mercy, whatever he decided to do with her. She also trusted that if he’d wanted to hurt her, really hurt her, he wouldn’t have waited for this negotiated night. 

Against her better senses, Toni rolled her ass against him. 

That was a snarl. No other word for it. Like a wolf at her back, coiled strength was waiting for a target. 

“Pretty thing, did you see me watching you?”

Toni shivered at the Russian-accented taunting. 

Damn right she’d seen him watching. The Winter Soldier wasn’t easy to hide. His eyes were icy and sharp, without the light humor Bucky showed. Every time he crept forward to watch her, she’d known. Known, and observed and came to a hypothesis. He came closer to the surface when Bucky was buried inside her. He showed up when she was whimpering and begging for her boyfriend to let loose a little. The Soldier was always there when she was on her knees.

Bucky’s shaky confession about the Winter Soldier’s thoughts had been a motivator, but this was unavoidable. 

From the first time she realized in a scene that her boyfriend was only half present, and the man ordering her to keep riding the toy didn’t have a thread of mercy, she’d known this was coming. 

What the Winter Soldier wanted, he always got. 

The hand at her throat tightened, cutting down her air enough to make her dizzy. Not for the lack of oxygen, but the remembered terror of the Ten Rings. Breathing was - it was - she could handle this. A little of this. She’d suspected that at least half of her boyfriend had a choking kink, but her soft refusal kept Bucky from exploring it. The Soldier had no such compunction. He wasn’t strangling her. She could still breathe. It was a threat. An acknowledgement of what he could do. The power inherent behind it was enough to make her clench down, feeling suddenly empty, reminding herself that she wasn’t. 

His other hand dropped suddenly, finding the outline of the bow on her thong through the dress, spreading his hand wide and pulling her back to grind into the growing bulge of his dick.

“This is what you need, yes? When he takes you, so soft and kind, you see me watching.” The Soldier nipped at her neck. “You want to be taken. Used. You want me to ruin you, yes? Offered this for me, pretty thing?”

Toni nodded as best she could. It wasn’t much. 

“You negotiated with him.”

More nodding, faster now, as his fingers rolled and she gasped when he found her clit. God, fuck, hell, damn. She’d known he’d be intense. She’d known it and wanted it, but this? They were still dressed, and she was already desperate for him. She wanted to turn and drop and get this started. Drag whatever he was wearing off of him, and see if the Winter Soldier would fuck her face the way that Bucky was afraid to try. She wanted to go lax, surrender, let him run the show, let him own her, let him destroy her. She wanted to give him this, a chance to fuck her hard enough to loosen the fraught anger and pain that leeched in her boyfriend. She wanted it for Bucky. She wanted it for the Soldier. She wanted it for herself. 

God, she just _wanted_. 

The Soldier spun them, throwing her to the wall. Her back hit first, and her hands shot out for balance. Half lit by the single light that was on in the kitchen, the Soldier prowled forwards, dressed in the black on black suit that Bucky chose for the night, but now with a harness and sheaths strapped over it. He’d shed the jacket, and the tie was loose, dangling over the unbuttoned shirt. His hair was messier than before, and oh fuck. That was it. That was the look. The eyes like ice, uninterested in anything but taking what was his. 

Toni didn’t shift as he stepped back into her space. He was almost playful as he touched her, teasing, amused. 

“You should have known, pretty one.” He murmured against her ear. “You should have known you needed to negotiate with _me_.”

The first slap hadn’t registered in her mind with the next two landed. Her gasp-turned-groan shot into a high squeak when the Soldier choked her tight enough that her fear flared, this time with a blade in his hand, tapping it against her stinging cheek. 

“You wanted to be used, pretty one?”

Toni was a very stupid genius, and nodded enthusiastically while a blade like a razor sat against her skin. “Please.”

He grinned, dragged the blade so it traced his metal fingers. “Open your hand then, pretty one.”

He rocked his hips as he said it, and Toni took a long moment before she could understand what he was saying. Her gut turned to lead. That wasn’t part of the game. If she dropped the fidget, Jarvis would take measures to stop the Soldier. 

She knew that. 

She knew the Soldier knew that. 

“You want me to use you? You want me to own you? Open your hand.”

There wasn’t another choice, because she already understood what he was implying. Dangerous, bloodthirsty, amoral, the Soldier was a lot of things, but he didn’t make tactical mistakes. If he’d watched their negotiations, if he’d listened to the safety precautions, if he knew all of this, and was still telling her to drop it…

Toni shook in his hold. The toy stuck for a second, held by sweat and the pressure she’d gotten used to exerting on it. It seemed to take ages to reach the floor, splitting apart, and ringing, bright and high and obnoxious for the space of two long breaths. 

_Knowing_ couldn’t stop her instincts, and she looked toward the panel at the door, waiting for Jarvis to blare an alarm or deploy a weapon. Flood the room with gas. Something. Anything. 

Her gut froze, and it bled through her veins, turning the raw lust into a threat. The risk was enormous. Bucky was going to be furious. She should be furious. She should resist. She should use that trick Nat taught her. She should grab his spare knife and stab him. She should - she should - 

The Soldier stabbed the knife into the wall beside her open hand, and slotted his mouth over hers in a kiss. Devouring wasn’t enough to describe it. It was ruthless. Brutal. She couldn’t control it, she could only allow it, opening her mouth to his tongue, whimpering as he bit her lip too hard, sucking at the injury to drive the sensation spiralling higher. He kissed her until she was dizzy, almost limp in his arms. His metal hand moved, finding a handful of her hair, to keep her in place against him when he moved them from the wall. 

Unable to pull away fully, he murmured against her swollen lips. “You’re mine now, pretty one. Silly little thing. He doesn’t know how to give you what you deserve. So soft with you. So nice. You need me to show you what you are.” 

Toni was aware they were moving again, but couldn't have said where. She was snared by the indomitable ownership she saw in his eyes. She loved Bucky. She did. He was funny and kind, and she loved him, dammit. But he was scared of his strength, and what he might do to her if he used it. Loving him didn’t stop what she wanted. Loving him didn’t erase the part of her that was trembling in the arms of a murderer, too aware of her pulse between her thighs, certain her thong was soaked. Nothing could get rid of how the wanting overwrote the fear. Overwrote common sense. 

He pushed, and Toni dropped to her knees on the top of the carpeted stairs. 

He was one below her, correcting for the height difference. 

When he pulled her close, Toni’s mouth fell open, dragging kisses and hot breaths along the length of him. His hands turned her, directed her, played with her. He pinned her against his leg as he opened the placket and lowered the zipper. 

It was indecent. He was still dressed, only bothering to undo enough that he could pull his dick out, like he couldn’t be bothered to do any more. Like this was all she deserved from him. It jutted out from dark trousers, and Toni swallowed around her dry throat, straining against the hand in her hair. He was immovable. He kept her there, prevented from using her own hands by nothing but the certainty he wouldn’t like that. He kept her in place, fingers clutching harsher in her hair to make her shiver, and grabbed himself at the base. 

Fuck, it was delicate and teasing, and she knew it wasn’t going to stay that way. He traced the head around her mouth, smearing her lips with a gloss of precome, not letting her do more than barely kiss at him before he took it away again. There was a whine emanating from her, that grew louder every time she was denied. 

He didn't warn her. Didn’t give her any sign of a change. 

Her eyes were locked to his, trying to beg him, when he slid deeper, deeper deeper. With her tongue pressed beneath and her lips wrapped over her teeth, he fucked into her mouth in a single push, finding her throat and holding there. She gagged when he stayed there past her limit. Only once, but his eyes sharpened, and he pulled back. 

Another slap. 

Three of his fingers shoved into her mouth as he sneered, “Useless. So pretty, but useless. Cannot do it properly. Cannot give me what I need. He lets you be so weak. You’ll have to be trained to suck my cock. To take me deep enough. Useless, pretty whore.” Tears pricked at her eyes under the thrusts of his fingers, wrestling with her reflex not to gag again. “Are you going to cry for me, pretty thing? So soon? I should give you a reason then, yes?”

This time when his cock fucked her mouth it wasn’t a test, and it wasn’t slow. 

Both of his hands grabbed her head, and he took what he wanted. 

Under the onslaught, her hands raised, grabbing the fabric of the slacks, clutching at them as an anchor while he slammed into her mouth. He couldn’t fit all of him. It wasn’t possible, but he was trying. He pushed against the ring of her throat with each thrust. He held her there sometimes, rocking the little bit deeper, and smiling viciously when she started to spasm around him. Tears built up and dripped down her cheeks. Her makeup was too expensive to run, but he saw her crying, and fucked harder, satisfied with her reaction. 

Toni’s vision went grey, flickering bright on the edges when he pulled out, coming in stripes over her throat and dress. 

She was gasping in oxygen, eyes still trained to his as he came. His breathing was barely faster than normal. When he allowed her to sag, she saw his cock, still hard, slick with her spit, in front of her. 

Fuck. 

The serum. 

Bucky’s careful pacing and pre-fuck masturbation had made it an afterthought. 

The Soldier wasn’t going to put her to bed and take care of this in the bathroom. 

Mewling at the thought, the world rushed around her. She found her senses in the center of the living room, kneeling on the coffee table while the Soldier spun a new knife in his hand, eyes considering her dress. Each drag of it opened a new gap in the fabric, turning it into something for Faye Wray before he was done. The pinch to her nipples, grinding the fabric against her made her arms twitch at her sides. 

He hummed, sliding the tie from his neck. 

Toni jerked away.

She hadn’t agreed to that. Hated that. Hated having her hands bound. The scream died in her throat, unheard, as he kissed her. It was drugging and consuming and before he stopped, he’d lashed her forearms together at the small of her back. 

Toni pitched backwards, no plan, just a frantic need to escape. It only made it worse. Without her hands or arms, the position bent her over her own feet, on display for him as her dress hiked higher. From her strange angle, she saw him smirk, finding the sides of her thong through the new slashes in the dress. 

He tore it. 

Fuck. 

One handed, he tore it apart, then pulled, so it slid through the mess of her cunt, making her quiver as it pulled over her clit. His thumb rubbed at the gusset, where it was shining and soaked, looking pleased with her. 

Then he stuffed them in her mouth. 

“You keep those for me, pretty one, yes? Your reminder. Ruined, just like you will be.”

No no no. Nothing in her mouth like this. No gags. No fabric against her tongue reminding her of dirty water and sand and pain. Not this. He knew this. He’d watched when she told Bucky. He knew she didn’t want this. 

His fingers pressed them against her tongue, and Toni lost her mind. She bit at metal digits, strained against the position, tried to roll to the side and escape. Bound and gagged, she trembled as she struggled, not thinking clearly, not thinking at all, only aware that she was over her line, and he wasn’t going to stop. She was alone and at his mercy. 

“Ah, ah. Pretty one. You wanted to give yourself to me. You asked. Dropped your little toy.” The Soldier set one knee on the table to lean over her. The grin he gave echoed with Bucky’s, the mischief and the amusement quirking the corner of his mouth up. It wasn’t the same. It was nothing like Bucky. It was victorious and savage. As he withdrew his fingers, he dragged them over her lip, her chin, leaving wet trails down her neck. He bit hard on her nipple, then sucked. His metal hand played with the evidence of her lust, prodding at her channel but nothing more, before traveling lower. He moved to the other nipple, pulling away the scrap of fabric to expose her breast, and sucked a dark bruise onto the curve of it. He tongued over the dark peaked tip, chuckling as she bucked beneath him. It was electric and amazing and unwanted, but her body betrayed her, quivering for him as he explored. As he played with her chest, he kept tracing the base of the plug in her ass. 

It was supposed to be a convenience for her and a bit of foreplay for Bucky. In case the Soldier wasn’t feeling patient. In case he wanted it. 

“Such a good whore for me, aren’t you? You want me to have you here? Not just fuck your little cunt, but take your ass too? You want me to own you, pretty one? You want me to use you every way I can? All the ways he tries to own you but it’s never enough?”

With his leg now holding hers open and his hand pinning her down, she couldn’t do anything but keen, begging behind the makeshift gag, rocking back and forth, and only succeeding in rutting against him. His cock was a line of heat along her bare thigh, a promise and a threat. 

Another move with her head hazy. 

Her dress scraped against her as he hiked it higher. 

She was draped over the back of the couch, arms trapped beneath her. One leg was spread flat to the cushion, held in place. The other was along his body, raised so her foot was at his neck. Garbled shouts didn’t distract him as he watched. 

“This first, pretty one.” The plug pulled free easily, slick and well stretched as she was. It was a moderate size as a precaution, but she’d expected to have more warning. 

The tip of his dick caught on the dip of muscle, guiding him as he rocked forward with minute, threatening thrusts. Again and again as he grinned wider and wider at her increasing panic. 

“You asked for this, pretty one. Wanted me, wanted this. Do you want me still?”

Toni shook her head violently “ _Nngph. Dnwan. Nngph_!”

“What was that, pretty one? I couldn’t understand you. You want my cock inside you? You want me to use you and break you, yes?”

“ _Nnck’ou! Nngph!_ ” 

He yanked her closer, so her ass was beyond the edge of the furniture, and gave her a deranged grin. 

It burned when he slammed into her. Sharp and clear in her senses. Nothing tore, but it was overwhelming and unpleasant. He felt bigger than he was, and it grew worse when he immediately pulled out and fucked in again. Beneath the pain a coil tightened in her gut, hating it and loving it in equal measure. She didn't want it, and she begged him to stop. 

He took her harder.

He was feral and predatory. An unholy light gleamed in his eyes a little brighter with each new round of her pleading. She shook with the force of it, blissed out or dazed by the blood rushing to her head. Gasping now, frantic for oxygen, her struggling tightened her muscles, and he moaned. “Yes, pretty. Try to get free. Prove to yourself you can’t.”

The order aligned with her instinct, and she did. Fuck, but she tried to get away from him, curling up, but unable to out-muscle him when he pressed against her raised thigh. She tried to roll, and only managed to clench harder over him. 

The Soldier sped up, shifted a hand to flick rapidly over her clit, dragging her towards pleasure and orgasm, visibly, vocally pleased each time she twitched or bucked or strained. He dragged the orgasm out of her against her will. The scream behind her gag was deafening, and the world went blinding white for a flash. 

“My pretty whore. Mine.” She heard him as the world came back into focus, tenderly possessive as he spoke. “So pretty. Should make you taste me, suck my come from my fingers and stain you with it. Fuck you on my fingers and make you clean them every time.” Toni twitched weakly, then harder when she felt smooth silicone sliding inside her. “But he needs to see when he wakes. See and know who you belong to now, and what I’ve done. It needs to stay inside you so he can see it dripping from your ruined holes.”

The thought was a gut punch, more painful than anything he could do to her.Toni sobbed behind the gag. Bucky would see. Bucky would know. He’d been so worried about the Soldier, thought it wasn’t worth the risk, thought they couldn’t.trust him, but she talked and talked until he conceded. She promised him that there was nothing the Soldier could do that she couldn’t outsmart. She was wrong, and it was going to destroy the man she loved. 

Task complete, the Soldier hauled her off the couch, carrying her to the other side of the room, and the floor to ceiling windows. He was wraith-like behind her, a figure wrapped in darkness, fully dressed except for the still hard cock that prodded at her hip. She, on the other hand, had been positioned carefully in the little light, so her reflection was clear. From the smear of red around her mouth, and the mess of her hair, down the shredded remains of her dress with cum drying over her chest. One breast exposed with a bruise on the side. And below the rucked dress, his hand was between her legs, keeping her on her toes as he spread her folds apart. 

Shadows painted over her, but not enough to hide his marks. There wasn’t enough light to see her sex, slick with want despite what he’d done, but she knew what it must look like. She knew what she looked like. Ruined. Fucked. Needy and wanting and whorish for him. 

“I need to have this now, pretty one. I need to fuck your cunt and leave it as ruined as the rest of you. How should I have you? Here? So the city could look up and see? Should I take you to your workshop and fuck you there, so every time you enter you think of who owns you? Hm, pretty whore? How shall I have you now?”

The tears were a constant, and Toni begged him to stop, ineffectual behind the gag. 

His laugh was quiet, amused. “No, sweet whore, I am not done yet. I think here, yes? So you can see what I do to you.”

One armed, he lifted her up, rolled his hips under, and sank her onto his cock. With the plug inside her, her body protested, screeching that it was wrong, too much, too full. The head of his cock caught for a moment, pushing against the bulge of the plug through her inner walls, before sliding fully home. Toni bucked again, futilely. It amused him, and this time when he choked her, it wasn’t to tease or threaten. She gulped in a breath as his hand locked in place, staring at their reflection in horror. 

Caught, he fucked her slowly, languid, like it was a thing to be savored. 

While her oxygen lasted, she protested, trying to make her tongue cooperate, trying to push the gag clear. It didn’t work, and the hard jolts of his deep thrusts knocked her neck harder into his hand. 

The world got hazy again, and Toni welcomed the relief that unconsciousness promised. 

It wasn’t granted. 

He released her neck, brought her to the ground, kneeling behind her, still buried in her cunt, but now holding her up by the shoulder and her hair, so she could watch as each thrust rocked her. He wanted her to see as he pounded into her g spot, as he forced her to enjoy it. He was using the tricks that Bucky learned through practice, making her muscles spasm as she rushed to another orgasm. 

The Soldier wasn’t far behind her. He took her with a mounting ferocity, driven by his need to claim and ruin her. 

Full and humiliated and aching, lust crept out from hiding, lacing through the moment, reminding her of the fantasy she’d held. Whispering to her about the heights the Soldier could show her. Telling her if she gave him what he wanted, he would give her everything. 

She came. He continued. He tortured her nipples and fucked her. She came. He dragged her upright, leaving vicious bites on her already bruised neck. She came. 

He thrust brutally, erratic and agonizing for her tender, over sensitive body, leaving promises in her ear of how he owned her. How she’d think of him whenever she was touched, whenever she saw herself. 

When he came, the thought of it, built on his filthy threats of ownership brought her with him. 

He slowed for a time, cutting away new pieces of her dress as she watched, limp in his arms, exposing both her breasts now, then playing with them as he stayed inside her. 

She didn’t know how long it was. She wasn’t sure how many more times he fucked her. They both came again. 

When he carried her to their bed, sliced the rest of the clothes away, untied her arms, and kissed her, she didn't punch him like she should have. He held her close, naked against his undershirt and boxers, whispering “Such a good, pretty thing you are for me. Filthy and useless, but you learn, don’t you, pretty? You know now. When he sees, when he asks, you know what to say, don’t you? You know to tell him, how to tell him. You are mine now, pretty whore, yes? All mine.”

* * *

Toni woke up to her boyfriend’s horrified sob the next morning. 

He was reaching out, matching the shape of his metal fingers to what she was sure were vivid bruises. His eyes tracked down her body, categorizing every injury, and she saw in his shaking hands that he regretted agreeing to it. 

“Baby, oh god, Sweet Thing, what did I, he, oh god.” Bucky’s eyes were wide and liquid, self-disgust making it clear he wanted to flee, love and concern keeping him in place. 

Toni wrapped her hand around his wrist, intent on telling him everything, and then calling that Wakandan princess who thought she might have a trick for de-soldiering the man. It would break his heart to hear it, but there was no other choice. Bucky would be hurt by this for years. This was the one thing he’d told her he couldn’t handle. She’d have to tell him everything he’d done to her. They’d have to put him in the Soldier’s cell again. The Soldier was too dangerous, and Toni knew now that he was smarter than they’d feared. The Soldier was… he was… 

The Soldier was looking at her. 

It was still Bucky in bed with her. He was the reason their body was trembling. He was the one that looked gutted. But behind the welling tears, the Soldier was watching her, filthy promise layered over threats, and a savage possession she couldn’t deny. He’d said he would ruin her for anyone else. He said she belonged to him now. His come was dried on her skin. His taste was lurking in her throat. There were marks and bruises, and a plug keeping proof of his ownership inside her. 

And out of Toni’s mouth, she heard herself say, “Don’t worry, babe, I loved all this. Can’t wait to do it again.”

For just a moment, before Bucky’s fear closed them, she saw the primal satisfaction of the Winter Soldier watching his prey. 

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> TW Notes: Toni and Bucky negotiate a night between Toni and the Winter Soldier, with standard BDSM protections in place. The Winter Soldier removes those protections, and ignores Toni when she wants him to stop. He hurts her, and crosses lines he knows she has. 
> 
> This is marked as a series so I can potentially write other encounters in the future.  
> Drop a comment below if there's something you'd like to see. And if you need the fig leaf of anonymity, I put together a [ tumblr for prompts. ](https://luciferslacypanties.tumblr.com/)


End file.
